


False Transmission

by MisterDreadful



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Bondage, M/M, Robot Sex, Rough Sex, Visitor has an alien penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterDreadful/pseuds/MisterDreadful
Summary: Being a standard issue combat robot does indeed have it's flaws. Being gullible is one of the bigger ones.
Relationships: The Visitor (Fortnite)/Diecast (Fortnite)
Kudos: 5





	False Transmission

“DIECAST, THIS IS URGENT. GET TO THE LOCATION I’M PINGING ON YOUR LOCATOR NOW. MY LIFE IS ON THE LINE, SO GET- hk! CRACKING!”

His eyes glowed brighter with intrigue as he heard the second part of what was said, nearly dropping his communicator as he heard it. He ran to where was marked on his locator as a small red dot, his body growing more and more taut as he drew closer to the area. It was as he came closer that he realized that he was in somewhere with not only no combat, but no building he could see. As he looked upwards-

____

He tightened the cables around the robot’s wrist and legs, his hands tracing down the metal seams of his body. He was quite well made, and had visible signs of wear and tear. It made his own systems heat up in that way they did when he saw someone so.. Combative.

“You’ll be so fun to play with.. I’m sure Omega won’t mind if I borrow what’s his again. At least this time I’ll be returning it in one piece.”

He ran a hand down the thick wire tendons of the robot’s neck, then back up to his chin. He saw those lazy yellow eyes of his starting to flicker, his system reboot sequence finally starting up. It was an old system, so it wasn’t worth blaming him for it. His eyes couldn’t help but catch the glow on the unit’s shoulder, something he hadn’t even noticed about him before. It was his unit number, which was quite low considering how high he’s seen some of them. A solid 080. How vintage. He watched as Diecast’s eyes flickered on, looking directly into his red and black monitor.

“Get the hell off me! Where’s Omega?! I’ll rip your monitor off with both hands, you cheeky sunovabitch!”

He thrashed against the other’s touch, his eyes now glowing a bright yellow, a color that cut through the darkness as much as his words cut through the silence. He gritted his teeth together as his head was slammed against the metal panel he was restrained against, eyes narrowed and vicious. Visitor couldn’t help but let out a long, deep hum, using the unit’s head angle to get close to his ear.

“There is no Omega, you sad little drone. And as for ripping my monitor off, you’ll do good ripping yourself loose. I’m the one in control here, Diecast, so it would be in your interest to play footstool again like if I were Omega. Because if you don’t, I’ll make sure when I send you back, I send you piece. By. Piece.”

He focused the crosshair-shaped pattern on his face towards Diecast, the precise red lines shifting to a tight circle shape. The more humanoid of the two relaxed against him, his eyes softening in a new found intimidatedness. Omega had warned them all of a man in blue with a red and black face, and he knew what that man did to units that went to undisclosed locations..

“Now, Diecast, tell me who your new master is. Tell me to my face.”

“It’s Omega, you dirty snake in the grass. Don’t you play scare tactics with me!”

His grip on the other’s face went down to his neck, and then to his scarf, ripping it off in one swift, clean movement. He peered into the other’s eyes as he unsheathed his armblade, watching them go wide as he saw what it was.

“Don’t even think about it, because if you do, I’ll rip every fucking wire out of your body and throw it into a lake!”

He let out a quiet whine as the Visitor slashed across his shirt multiple times, pulling the shreds of it onto the floor. He kicked them to the side, his hand going onto the other’s metallic chest.

“My, you’re warm for such a well-kept system. Is there possibly something that’s got you warm?”

“It’s none of your business what my system temperature is, or what it’s indicative of. Bug off, asshole. If you’re trying to get some kind of sad fantasy of being my new master out, kiss that sorry wish goodbye. I’ve seen units who do nothing with more respectable qu- AAA! HEY!”

He slices down the middle of the other’s pants, leaving them in the same shambles as the rest of his clothes. He couldn’t help but smile a little across his monitor as he saw that he was wearing underwear below. How cute. A robot wearing underwear.

“Oh, what’s this? What ever could you be hiding below those underwear of yours? Or shall I find out for myself?”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

He rips the underwear off without the need for his blade, and the reason for his underwear quite literally flops out in front of him. Partially hard, too.

“My.. When did Omega begin adding these to his units? This is quite an interesting development, I’d say..”

He tries to close his legs, his face looking away in complete and utter shame. Pure, unbridled shame.

“Doesn’t matter. Stop looking!”

Visitor draws closer to him, his hand smoothing down his abdomen and curling around his cock. He put his other hand over the unit’s mouth, jerking at his silicone-ish member in long, slow strokes. He felt his own erection grow as he heard the other moan, but kept quiet about it. That’s for later.

“I think I should see just how sensitive this augmentation of yours is, Diecast. I don’t think you’ll object, if now is anything to go by.”

“Mhhh…”

He rocked his hips into the other’s warm, almost feminine hands, his eyes lidded and rolled back. It was shameful to just let it happen, but it couldn’t hurt to do some naughty stuff out of Omega’s line of sight..

He stopped beating the robot off, instead reaching down to unzip his pants, withdrawing his own cock. It was firm, metal, and had a shape any lesser of a man would be fearful of wielding. He pressed it up against Diecast’s member, looking up at him for a reaction.

“What the fuck is that!?”

He tried to pull away from the other’s strange penis, but was too restrained to do much of anything. He let out a shriek as it rubbed against his own, the coldness of it hitting him immediately.

“It’s what’s going inside you soon, Diecast. You should be more open to new things. Maybe you’ll even like the underside’s ribbing. Many have told me that’s their favorite part of it..”

He rocked against the other for a little longer, holding him around to the shoulder and on the hip, his head resting on the other man’s broader metal shoulder. It was beyond phenomenal to hear Diecast whining like a horny mutt, his body just as wanting as he likes it: a lot.

“I think you’ve gotten enough in, now’s my turn.”

He leans down and unknots the other robot’s leg bindings, but leaves them still tied around his ankles. He wasn’t about to let him think he could get out.

“How about you show me how flexible those legs of yours are for a moment or two? I don’t want to snap your wires, you know. Those aren’t very easy to fix.”

He nodded, kicking his legs up to his shoulders. It was in that moment he realized his error, watching the Visitor tie his legs to the same hold as his arms, effectively leaving him folded like that. He tried to pull loose, but it was already too late.

“Hey!”

“But I want to watch you suffer. It arouses me more than any pitiful hip grinding you could manage to scrounge up...”

He looks down for a moment, his eyes focusing on the robot’s tight ass. He gave one cheek a nice stroke over, unable to hold back a small moan. It was hot seeing a new ass to ruin, in all honesty. The Visitor took no time lining his cock up to the synthetic fuckhole, shoving all of it he could inside. The look on the unit’s face when he felt it go in was good, but the warm, vice-like tightness was priceless.

“Fuck! Why did you just shove it all in!?”

“Aaaahh.. I don’t see a reason why not to, Diecast.”

Diecast held against his restraints, trying his best to handle the strangely shaped member that was invading him. In all honesty, it was more than he was equipped to deal with, and it showed. 

“Someone looks a little bit overwhelmed.”

The Visitor’s pace quickly delves into punishingly fast, his hips slamming again and again into the Diecast’s body.

“N-No! Fuck! Fffuck!”

The poor unit below bucked his hips forward, unable to hold back an orgasm. Not that it yielded much but a small spurt of black, slick fluid, unfortunately. The other continued, though, his pace getting faster and faster.

“Get ready, I’m close..”

With a few more thrusts, he cums, his metal member releasing a stream of red-tinted, sticky fluid, not unlike a strange mix of jelly and glue. He fucked in for a little while longer, before finally pulling out, admiring the mess he’d made.

“I think I’ll tip off the other units to here, and let them take you back to him. I have things to do, of course. Bye-bye, 080..”

He walks through a doorway at the other end of the small, dark room, shutting the door with a quiet click of metal against metal. 

“Wait-! Get me down! Please! Don’t leave me like this!”


End file.
